


Sometimes One Snaps

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really its just CrissColfer angst. Will Sherrod mentioned.</p><p>Chris isn't acting quite himself after coming back from the summer break and Darren just can't take it.</p><p>AU: Darren and Chris dated during Darren's first year during glee. They broke up and Chris moving on stings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes One Snaps

“Or maybe pretend I’m Will!” Darren snapped, glaring at Chris.

Chris face froze, his jaw set “What’s that supposed to mean?” Chris said, annoyed and hurt

“Make people believe that you love me. At least make the _media_ believe you love me!” Darren snapped back. He had never imagined the reunion with Chris to go this way. Maybe hugs. Maybe jokes about how much scruff he had, or how long it took him to shave to become Blaine. Maybe a witty comment over how his tour was superhero themed and so was Chris’s birthday. But no. Instead they were standing dressed as Kurt and Blaine fighting. The world really was dead set against them.

“Dare-“ Chris said, his eyes hardening, his body stiffing

“ _Chris”_ Darren spat, and turned. Storming away from Chris.

 _“_ Cut. What…. What was that you two?” Ryan approached them, script in hand, throwing it to Darren who barely managed to catch it. “What does it say?”

“Blaine takes Kurt’s hand, staring lovingly into his eyes. Improvise scene. Camera unfocusses to Rachel walking down the hallway” Darren says the words, his voice without the hint of anger that had been their before.

“Right. Fix this you two. Whatever it is. Blaine and Kurt aren’t fighting. Their in _love._ Take a five minute break. Summer breaks are meant to help us avoid this tension. Fix this” he glares at both of them before going off to Lea.

“What is with you?” Chris hissed at Darren, still mad. “I did nothing wrong. And I do love Will! You don’t own me, Darren. Just like Mia doesn’t own you. Why wont you grow up?”

Darren froze his eyes hardening. “I can’t believe you. You’ve changed. Mr muscles has changed you Chris. Where’s the nerd I fell in love with?” he snapped back. Chris flushed red, his nostrils flaring

“You told me you weren't ready to come out, and that I should move on. I did! I’m happy. Nine months Dare. Nine!”

Darren's jaw dropped, his eyebrows furrowing “So our year means _nothing_ to you?!”

“I _love_ him Darren! I love him!” Chris shouted, his cheeks red. Darren looked Chris up and down and huffed.

He turned his head in anger, but his face softened. His voice barely a whisper “Good for you”  

The pause between them was deafening. Chris glanced behind him and smiled slightly as he saw Will their, always on the sideline for him, but busy talking. Doing his job as he should. He turned back to Darren to find the older boys hazel eyes locked on him.

“Really. Good for you. You deserve him, Chris. You deserve someone who makes your heart flutter. Someone who worships you endlessly. Someone who makes you happy.”

Chris’s jaw dropped a little, but he recovered and smiled. “Just like Blaine does for Kurt?”

“Just like Blaine” Darren echoed, stepping forwards, cupping Chris’s cheek. 

Chris froze and swallowed. "Darren"

Darren let go of Chris's face and nodded.

 

_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_ Take these sunken eyes and learn to see _

_ All your life _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to be free _

_ Atleast he is happy with Will. Better then he was with me. _

_  
_ Darren sighed and took Chris's hand and waited for Ryan to shout "Action".


End file.
